


Make Me

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All three of them, so broken and fucked up and scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_aprilfools
> 
> Notes: unbeta'd
> 
> Prompt: make me
> 
> [Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/366492) by tinypinkmouse.

"Why don't you get your crap off of my desk, _Stanley_? You have a desk of your own."

Ray didn't even look up. "Fuck off, Vecchio," Ray responded absently, intently studying the case notes. If he could just find the connection between the fence and the smuggler, he could trace the path of the merchandise and..."Hey!" Ray exclaimed as his feet hit the floor, pushed off of Vecchio's desk by a strong shove. "Will you knock it off?" He leaned over to pick up the notes that had fallen to the floor.

"Make me, Kowalski," Vecchio growled, slamming his desk draw shut.

"You always this bitchy after you get laid?" he asked, standing up and trying to stretch the kinks out of his back. After a moment, the icy silence from the other side of the desk permeated his consciousness. Uh oh. He looked at Vecchio and was unsurprised at the anger in his eyes. What _did_ surprise him was the flash of fear on his face before Vecchio pulled down his smooth undercover cop mask.

Jerking his head to the right, he snapped, "Closet. Now." He dogged Vecchio's steps until they got to the supply closet and Ray opened the door with a flourish, gesturing the other man in ahead of him. He pulled the door shut behind him and locked it.

He could hear the sound of Vecchio's breathing, a little fast, but he couldn't see a damn thing. Ray reached up and tugged on the string, blinking rapidly in the strong light. After a moment, he looked at Vecchio. "What the fuck is your problem? You've been on my ass all morning."

Vecchio shook his head and frowned sullenly, looking down at his leather shoes. "No problem, _Stanley_."

Ray shoved him up against the wall, pressing their bodies together from thigh to chest. "What, you got second thoughts, now?" He cupped the back of Vecchio's head and looking him straight in the eyes, kissed him. It was a slow, thorough kiss, one that Ray poured every ounce of his nervous energy into. He explored the shape of Vecchio's mouth, nibbled at his bottom lip, tangled their tongues together and rubbed his thigh against Vecchio's growing erection. Ray kissed him until he couldn't breathe, couldn't think about anything other than the sexy the little sounds Vecchio was making in the back of his throat.

He pulled back, panting, pleased to see the dazed lust in Vecchio's eyes.

"Kowalski..." he breathed.

Ray looked into his green eyes and saw all the things he couldn't say. He sighed and tightened his hand around Vecchio's neck. All three of them, so broken and fucked up and scared. He rested their foreheads together. "I know, Vecchio, I know. But it's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay."

Slowly the tension leaked out of Vecchio and he relaxed as Ray let him loose.

"Let's go, Vecchio. We promised to meet Ben at home for lunch, remember?" Ray wagged his eyebrows and grinned. "Maybe he'll have time for a quickie."

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" Vecchio asked as they left the closet. "I still don't know what Benny sees in you."

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Make Me [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366492) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
